


Tú No Estarás Solo

by RosaMcCoy



Series: Tu No Estas Solo [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dylan, Dad Dylan - Freeform, Daniel POV, Dylan Whump, Dylan centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Horseback Riding, Horsemen family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OCC - Freeform, POV Dylan, Smut, cry, poor dylan, vulnerable Dylan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Es el aniversario de la muerte de Lionel Shrike, y Dylan está devastado y solo, aunque él no lo sepa el nunca más estará solo.





	1. Cementerio

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración 1 : estos personajes no son míos solo la trama es mía.
> 
> Aclaración 2: es mi primer fic de Dylan y Daniel y de este fandom espero que les guste y lamentó el occ y las faltas octografias.

Tú No Estarás Solo

12 de octubre de 1984 es el día que murió mi padre Lionel Shrike, el gran mago del todo el mundo, odio este día por qué me recuerda lo horrible que fue esa espantosa noche, cuando vi con mis propios ojos como mi padre murió ahogado por un truco de magia que se debía de meterse en la caja fuerte, pero no pensábamos que la caja fuerte era defectuosa con metal barato que eso hizo que mi padre se quedara atrapado y no podía escapar, siempre me siento muy culpable y pensando que Thadeuss Bradley era el culpable de que mi padre se metió allí en primer lugar, no imaginando que era su amigo y mucho menos que fuera alguien integrado del ojo.

Pero aún así, yo aún tengo pesadillas sobre su muerte y de que yo casi acabo con la misma suerte de Lionel y más que justo hoy es su aniversario que estoy muy mal, lo bueno es que los jinetes no se dan cuenta y yo trato de que no se me note mucho pero sé que no soportare estando en este estado deprimente, por mucho tiempo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve metido en mis pensamientos que no sentí como de repente una mano me jaló deprisa antes de que una baraja casi me da en la cara y miro como los jinetes me miran preocupados y más Atlas que él fue quien me agarro el brazo.

\- Dylan estas bien casi haces que la carta de Jack te dé en la cara y te corte, deberías haberla atrapado – dijo Daniel mientras me observaba, les había pedido a los jinetes que entrenarán con sus trucos de ilusionistas mientras que yo los observaba, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar y no había prestado ninguna atención.

\- Si estoy bien ando un poco distraído – respondo mientras veo como cuatro pares de ojos me miran como si me hubiera transformado en otra persona.

\- Tú jamás te distraes Dylan y mucho menos cuando hacemos los trucos – me contestó Merritt mirándome sorprendido.

\- Hay una primera vez para todo no crees Merritt – comente sin mucho ánimos, aunque ya un poco irritado.

\- Pero estás seguro que estás bien tu nunca estás así Dylan – dijo Jack mirándome recogiendo sus cartas y guardándola en sus bolsillos.

\- Si estoy bien, si me disculpan voy a tomar un poco de aire – dije cortante ya no podía estar más aquí y viendo todas sus miradas de inquietud y sobretodo de Atlas al chico que estoy secretamente enamorado y que él no lo sabe ni lo sabrá por miedo de que me rechace, pero en fin miro como Lula se acerca a mi.

\- Quieres que vayamos contigo – comentó notando que su voz es más suave que lo habitual.

\- No, es mejor que sigan platicando regreso en un rato – conteste y me fui sin ver sus miradas de angustia.

Me dirijo afuera de la base y comienzo a caminar, mientras pienso qué haré, ya no soporto esta culpa de que si mi padre me hubiera escuchado ahora mismo estaría vivo y quizás hubiera visto el buen hombre que me convertí, pero sé que mi padre está muerto y no lo voy a volver a ver eso hace que me deprima mucho.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve caminando que me paré en el cementerio donde estaba mi padre, tanto tiempo pensé en el, que mi cerebro me dirigió dónde está, camino entre las tumbas hasta llegar en la lápida de mi padre y me agaché hasta estar en la estatura de la lápida y comienzo a hablar.

\- Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo papá, no sabes cómo te extraño y quiero estar contigo para que me abraces y me digas que estás orgulloso de mi que me e convertido en un gran mago, como tu padre ojalá vieras como mis discípulos están aprendiendo cosas de mí, pero no estás papá no sabes lo mucho que te extraño la manera de que enseñabas y me amabas, nunca lo olvidaré, por qué eres la persona más importante para mí además de Daniel Atlas, aunque no sé qué dirías si supieras que me enamore de un hombre de unos de mis jinetes seguro que te decepcionaría padre y quizás no querías saber de mí nunca más, pero no puedo evitarlo en enamorarme de el papá, el corazón no se manda solo espero que donde quieras que estés me puedas perdonar por esto, te quiero mucho papá y aunque esté solo sin ti sé que debo ser fuerte por ti y por los jinetes te amo mucho papá – termine decir entre lágrimas que sin darme cuenta cuando comencé a derramar agua por mis ojos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve aquí en el cementerio llorando, puede ser horas ya que ya comenzó a oscurecerse y apuntó de llover pero no me importaba ya que lo único quería es que mi padre regresara y sé que es imposible, estaba perdidos en mis pensamientos que no noto como una mano tocaba mi hombro con suavidad que hizo que volteara a ver y miro que son mis jinetes mirándome con tanta angustia en su rostro pero más Daniel que él fue que puso su mano en mi hombro.


	2. Preocupación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan se fue y Danny está muy preocupado por el

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es del punto de vista de Danny ya el ultimo vuelve ser del punto de vista de Dylan.

Daniel Pov

Desde que se fue Dylan hace tiempo a caminar, no dejaba de pensar que algo malo le ha ocurrido a nuestro líder, normalmente es alegre y bromeaba con nosotros nos ayudaba con nuestros trucos, pero hoy está como deprimido a mí no me gustaba verlo así quizás por qué estoy enamorado de él y no quiero verlo triste y angustiado, quisiera ir con él pero sé que si iba tras él, me iba gritar y más como hoy está, lo mejor era dejarlo un tiempo solo, así que nosotros volvimos a nuestras actividades.

Tres horas pasaron y ya nosotros estábamos preocupados por Dylan, el no se tardaba en volver cuando salía, pero hoy es diferente algo le tiene que haber pasado para que no haya llegado todavía, en ese entonces llegó Thadeuss que aveces venía a ver cómo estábamos, él venia con la mirada triste y eso nos sorprendió bastante.

\- ¿Hey Thadeuss por qué esa cara? – preguntó Merritt Sorprendido y el levanta la mirada para vernos.

\- ¿Donde está Dylan? – preguntó con voz ronca y nos asombramos al ver que el hubiera estado llorando hace tiempo.

\- No lo sabemos hace tiempo que se fue a caminar y no ha regresado – respondí - Tu sabes dónde está no hemos sabido y nos preocupa no es así chicos – continúe diciendo, veo que asiente con la cabeza.

\- Si se fue como distraído como si algo malo le pasara cuéntanos Thadeuss que le sucede y ¿por qué estás triste?– pregunto Jack viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Lo que pasa es que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de su padre – confesó y nosotros nos quedamos de piedra, si sabíamos que su padre habia muerto, pero no sabíamos que hoy era su aniversario, con razón Dylan estaba así de distraído una parte de mi corazón se rompía al saber que en estos momentos Dylan estaría llorando por él, yo quisiera estar allí para consolarlo y decirle que no está solo que nos tiene a nosotros como familia y que me tiene a mí para lo que necesite aunque no sepa mis sentimientos por el.

\- No sabía que su padre habia fallecido – dijo Jack sorprendido él era el único que no sabía ya que él miraba con incredulidad a Thadeuss.

\- Si fue hace treinta años, cuando el trato el truco de la caja fuerte, allí en ese tiempo la caja era defectuosa y ya sabrán que no pudo escapar, lo peor de todo es que Dylan vio cómo su padre murió, ya que no logro escapar en esos momentos, y él me culpaba a mí de que yo fui el responsable de su muerte, hasta hace poco que averiguaron que soy parte del ojo, lo que quiero decir es que Dylan no ha superado la muerte de su padre y lo que más necesita ahora son a ustedes que son como su familia deben de apoyarlo y ayúdalo en todo y más ahora que más los necesita y más a ti Danny – termino y lo miramos sorprendidos y yo más no entendía de por qué él me necesitará más que los otros.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunté cauteloso y él se acerca más a mí y me mira con sus ojos marrones.

\- Yo no soy el indicado en decirlo, pero tienes que hablar con el – dijo y se movía para la salida.

\- ¿Donde lo encontraremos? – preguntó Lula.

\- En el cementerio donde está Lionel Shrike por supuesto, está a unas cuadras de aquí – nos sonrío y se fue.

De Inmediato fuimos a cementerio vimos que ya estaba oscureciendo y que pronto iba a llover, nos pusimos en macha rápido, no podía creer lo que había dicho Thadeuss sobre el pasado de Dylan, sé que debió ser muy duro ya que Dylan apenas era un niño cuando lo vio y guardo tanto dolor en su pecho, por eso ahora más que nunca estaré con el pase lo que pase cuidaré de el, ya no estará solo con ese dolor que lleva desde el fondo de su corazón nos tiene a mí y a los otros que también están preocupados por el, somos una familia y no dejaremos que esta familia se desmorone.

Cuando llegamos al cementerio entramos y buscamos donde estaba Dylan que no fue tan fácil de encontrar cuando llegamos a él ya estaba rompiendo a nuevos sollozos desgarradores que hacía que mi corazón esté roto en mil pedazos no me gusta, ni me gustaría verlo así de roto de nuevo enseguida nos acercarnos y puse una mano en su hombro y enseguida nos ve con sus hermosos ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas.


	3. Al fin juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin lo pude publicar feliz cumpleaños Mark Ruffalo

Dylan Pov

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos mirándonos así hasta que por fin comencé hablar.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí chicos? ¿Cómo sabían dónde encontrarme? – pregunte con voz ronca por mis lagrimas, mientras que veo como se agachaban y me abrazaban y yo los miro sorprendidos.

\- Para estar contigo Dylan que pregunta es esa, y Thadeuss nos contó sobre tu padre cuanto los sentimos –dijo Merritt mirándome serio y triste a la vez.

\- Nos deberías habernos dicho desde antes para que no sufras solo – comentó Jack mientras seguíamos abrazados aunque eran ellos lo que me abrazaban a mi.

\- No era importante – comente y veo que me miran horrorizados.

\- Jamás días que no es importante, claro que es importante es tu padre Dylan – comentó Lula que me miraba como si me hubiera transformado en otra persona.

\- Ustedes tenía otras cosas más importantes que ocupar su tiempo conmigo que solo soy un hombre acabado – comente tristemente agachando la cabeza pero enseguida noto que Daniel me agarra mi cabeza y hace que lo mire a la cara.

\- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida Dylan, como puedes pensar en eso, tú eres un gran hombre, el mejor mago maravillosamente tengo el privilegio de conocer, eres nuestro líder y te queremos mucho y no eres un hombre acabado por qué no lo eres me comprendes eres la persona más maravillosa que haya tenido la oportunidad de aprender a ser un mago como tú, así que no digas eso Dylan– dijo con voz muy seria yo lo miro asombrado no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

\- Por qué se preocupan tanto por mí si yo no lo merezco – continúe diciendo y veo que me miran incrédulos Danny no me suelta la cara y eso me pone muy nervioso.

\- Por qué eres nuestro líder te queremos mucho y haz estado cuidándonos desde que nos reclutaste, tú has hasta dado casi tu vida cuando pasó lo de Macao así que no digas que no nos preocupemos por qué si lo hacemos es por qué eres especial para todos en especialmente para mi – dijo Atlas fijando su mirada a mi mirada llorosa.

\- ¿Que quieres decirme exactamente Daniel? – pregunté nervioso pensando en lo que me dirá hasta siento que mi corazón está a punto de salirme del pecho.

\- Que te quiero más que como un aprendiz a un mago té amo Dylan y me duele mucho que digas esas cosas sobre ti y que has estado sufriendo mucho desde la muerte de tu padre, pero yo jamás te dejaré solo nunca Dylan yo me aseguraré cuidarte y amarte para siempre, no quiero verte llorar de nuevo, al menos que sean lágrimas de felicidad, me dolió saber que tú has estado sufriendo sólo, pero nos tienes a mi y al equipo contigo siempre estaremos contigo Dylan ya que nunca más estarás de nuevo solo – termino decir mirándome con esos bellos ojos.

Yo me quedo completamente en shock no creyendo lo que me dijo Danny el me ama, no lo creía sentía que mi corazón iba saltarme del pecho en cualquier momento, además de que ya no estaré solo me tranquiliza bastante y eso hace que saque un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste que me amas? – pregunté tímidamente mientras lo veo y los otros lo miran también a él creyendo que lo decía en broma y veo que Danny me sonríe.

\- Por supuesto que lo digo en serio te amo, no tenía el valor en confesarlo por miedo de que me rechaces, pero verte así de vulnerable y decirte esas feas palabras me anime a decirte la verdad espero que no estés enojado conmigo y me dejes de hablar – eso último me lo dijo triste y de inmediato lo abrazó a mí y lo besó, el se sorprende pero me devuelve el beso oigo que los chicos gritan de felicidad, pero lo ignoramos y seguíamos besándonos hasta separados por un poco de aire.

\- Yo también te amo Danny desde la primera vez que te vi no podía apartar mis ojos en ti yo jamás pensé que te enamorarías de mí por qué soy mayor que tú y quién hubiera querido alguien como yo, pero veo que me equivoque y tú sí me amas y lo demostraste en este beso muchas gracias Daniel – conteste mientras nos abrazamos y luego siento que todos los demás se abalanzan hacia nosotros sacándonos unas grandes carcajadas.

\- No tienes en que agradecer Dylan te amo y no me importa que seas mayor que yo te quiero así y punto – me sonrió y nos paramos para dirigirnos en la base yo tomando la mano de Daniel.

\- Muchas gracias chicos por estar aquí para mí no sé cómo agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mi a pesar que quería estar solo –dije avergonzado mientras veo que ellos me miran con compresión en sus rostro.

\- Para eso estamos somos una familia y estamos en las buenas y en las malas y siempre te vamos ayudar Dylan lo quieras o no eres parte de nuestra familia - comentó Jack sonriendo.

\- Tiene razón Jack somos una familia y tu Dylan eres un padre para todos excepto para Danny – comentó Merritt sonriendo y veo que Daniel se sonroja y eso me saca una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Muchas gracias por considerarme como parte de su familia y sobre todo que me ven como su padre – confesé con sinceridad, nunca había tenido una familia bien, mi padre murió cuando tenía 12 años y mi madre estaba muy ocupada para mantenerme, pero ahora tenía a una familia que siempre estaríamos juntos y siempre agradeceré al ojo por tráemelos en mi camino.

\- No, nos agradezcas pero vamos rápido a casa para que tú y Daniel hagan el amor – dijo Merritt, mientras que Danny y yo nos sonrojamos por lo que dijo y veo cómo se ríen los tres antes de irse más rápido dejándonos atrás a mí y a Daniel.

\- Bueno eso fue incomodo – rompí el silencio cuando llegamos a la base enseguida siento como Daniel me agarra y me lleva a la habitación cerrando la puerta y yo solo lo miro asombrado – ¿Que haces Atlas? – pregunté y enseguida me besa y comienza a quitarme la camisa.

\- Pues haciendo lo que Merritt dijo te voy a hacer el amor y haré que dejes de sufrir por un momento confías en mí – me dijo y yo asentí, mientras yo desvestía a él, y Daniel a mi, estando como nos trajo al mundo.

Enseguida me acerca a su pecho y me comienza a besar para después hacerme acostarme en la cama y el encima de mi comenzando a besarme y acariciarme todo mi cuerpo, mientras que yo gimo de puro placer, para después empieza a meterme dos dedos en mi boca, y yo saboreo sus dedos como si fueran caramelos y después de un tiempo los saca para prepararme con cuidado mete un dedo en mi entrada que hace que gima entre dolor y placer.

\- ¿Estas bien Dylan? ¿Quieres que pare? – me preguntó yo niego con una sonrisa mientras lo beso y él me devuelve el beso y enseguida noto el segundo dedo en mi entrada, cuando toca mi próstata separó mi boca y gimo de placer cuando veo las estrellas, oigo como Danny se ríe de mí reacción y enseguida saca sus dedos de mi entrada y yo gimoteo molesto pero no por mucho ya que enseguida metió su polla en mi interior y me saco un gran gemido de placer.

Enseguida comenzó a embestirme yo llevo mis manos a su espalda mientras me embiste con fuerza mientras repito su nombre del placer que sentía, en una de esas una de sus manos agarro mi pene y comenzó acariciaba con eso grite y me corro.

\- Daniel – grite mientras me corría y enseguida el se corría también, para después apartarse de mí y me comienza arrástrame a su fuerte pecho y yo me acurruco en su pecho.

\- Muchas gracias Daniel por todo por estar cuando más lo necesito por no dejar que caiga en la soledad gracias Atlas – confesé mientras lo beso en su pecho, siento sus caricias en mi cabello negro y enseguida un beso en mi frente.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme Dylan lo hago es por qué te amo y se me rompe mucho el corazón cuando te veo triste y de ahora en adelante estaré contigo siempre si tú quieres – comentó yo lo miro sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto que quiero siempre te he querido qué tú estés para mí gracias – dije bostezando por el cansancio que tuve el día de hoy.

\- Descansa Dylan yo cuidaré tus sueños –me sonrió y me beso en mi frente yo cierro los ojos y me duermo y antes de que caiga dormido escucho – Te amo – con eso me quedo dormido con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

No podía creer que en el día de la muerte de mi padre haya pasado de ser el día más horrible de mi vida al más hermosos teniendo a los jinetes como mi familia y preocupados por mi, pero sobretodo a Daniel que me ama a pesar de que yo podía ser su padre, todos ellos se preocupan por mí y siempre agradeceré que me hayan puesto una familia que me quieren y me respetan pero sobre todo con Daniel Atlas que sé que cuidara muy bien de mi y que no vuelva estar nunca solo.

Fin


End file.
